I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile radio communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile radio communication systems that control the transmission rate of data information signals sent on the forward link from a base station to a mobile unit. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved system and method for controlling the transmission rate of data on the forward link by alternatively using variable and fixed rate data transmission modes to transmit data from a selected base station to the mobile station.
II. Description of the Related Art
In mobile radio communication systems, there are significant differences between the requirements for providing voice and data services (i.e., non-voice services such as internet or fax transmissions). Unlike data services, voice services require stringent and fixed delays between speech frames. Typically, the overall one-way delay of speech frames used for transmitting voice information must be less than 100 msec. By contrast, transmission delays that occur during data (i.e., non-voice information) services can vary and larger delays than those that can be tolerated for voice services can be utilized.
Another significant difference between voice and data services is that, in contrast to data services, voice services require a fixed and common grade of service. Typically, for digital systems providing voice services, this requirement is met by using a fixed and equal transmission rate for all users and a maximum tolerable error rate for speech frames. For data services, the grade of service can vary from user to user.
Yet another difference between voice services and data services is that voice services require a reliable communication link which, in the case of a CDMA communication system, is provided using a soft handoff. A soft handoff requires the redundant transmission of the same voice information from two or more base stations to improve reliability. This additional reliability is not required to support data services, because data packets received in error can be transmitted.
As a mobile station moves in a mobile radio communication system, the quality of the forward link (and the capacity of the forward link to transmit data) will vary. Thus, at some moments a given forward link between a base station and a mobile station will be able to support a very high data transmission and, at other moments, the same forward link may only be able to support a much reduced data transmission rate. In order to maximize the throughput of information on the forward link, it would be desirable if the transmission of data on the forward link could be varied so as to increase the data rate during those intervals where the forward link can support a higher transmission rate.
When non-voice traffic is being sent from a base station to a mobile station on a forward link, it may be necessary to send control information from the mobile station to the base station. At times, however, even though the forward link signal may be strong, the reverse link signal may be weak, thereby resulting in a situation where the base station cannot receive control information from the mobile station. In such situations, where the forward link and the reverse link are unbalanced, it may be undesirable to increase the transmit power on the reverse link in order to improve the reception quality of the control information at the base station. For example, in CDMA systems, increasing the transmit power on the reverse link would be undesirable, as such a power increase could adversely affect the reverse link capacity seen by other mobile stations in the system. It would be desirable to have a data transmission system where the forward and reverse links associated with each mobile station were maintained in a balanced state without adversely impacting the reverse link capacity. It would be further desirable if such a system could maximize the throughput of non-voice data on individual forward links when such links are sufficiently strong to support higher data rates.